


Obstacles, I'm Jumping Hurdles.

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Ashton, Beta Calum, Beta Harry, Beta Luke, Beta Niall, Insecure Michael, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Michael is a smartass, Multi, OT9 - Freeform, Omega Michael, ths boys feel bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael doesn't believe his (8) boyfriends when they say he's going into heat early. So he leaves the house and just guess who was right!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an ot9 fic. Michael/Ashton/Luke/Calum/Liam/Louis/Harry/Niall/Zayn.
> 
> (Title: Game Over - Falling In Reverse)

It's the ringing in the ears that happens after a loud noise. 

The bellow screaming of an argument that's been going on for far too long. 

Much like a band-aid. You just need to rip it off.

Michael clutched his chest. His breathing was erratic and his heart felt like it was about to burst. 

'I shouldn't have left the house. I should have listened to the boys.' 

Michael was hiding in a small narrow ally.

His heat came 2 weeks early, which caused him to have a panic attack. He wished he was back home. Curled tightly in Liam's lap. Louis handing him a cup of tea. Watching Calum and Luke play Fifa. While Zayn sat of the couch next to them drawing. Niall and Ashton napping together on the love seat, arms and legs draped over each other. Harry fussing around in the kitchen trying to get dinner ready. 

He wished he never yelled at Louis, kicked Liam or pushed Ashton. He wished he could go home. 

But he can't. He can't face the fact that he was wrong, at something he was SO sure about.

You see, Michael was the only Omega in a relationship of nine! It was difficult, but they made it work. There was only three Alpha's, Louis, Liam and Zayn. The rest were Betas. 

And so, Michael thought he knew his heat cycle. He's the one who should be keeping track of it, he doesn't need eight other boys telling him when he will need to take time off work to wriggle around horny for three days every 3-4 months. 

Michael sniffled before putting his forehead in top of his knees.

"Michael!" He heard a voice yell out in the distance.

Michael shook his head.  
"No it can't be them." he mumbled to himself. Letting out a soft whine. He wriggled in his spot, unable to keep still.

"Where are you!" A different voice was closer.

"I can friggan smell him." Another voice said. That last one was defiantly Louis. 

'They'll kill me, if they find me like this.' He thought to himself as he pushed himself a metre or two further into the ally. 

He heard steps walk past the ally way. He held his breath. 

The footsteps stopped. And a small whine escaped the intruder's throat.

By the low high pitched whine it was Luke. Luke was the weakest Beta, he could almost be mistaken for an Omega. Almost.

Footsteps came closer to where Michael was hiding behind a trash can. His flexible Omega genes making it easy to bend and warp into various positions. 

"Mikey?" Came Luke's soft voice. A little hoarse but evidence that he was stressed was clear in his voice.

Michael covered his mouth, hoping he wasn't breathing too hard. 

"I know you're in here, babe. I can smell you. Just come out and I can help you. We all can. 

The young Omega poked his head out from behind his hiding spot. Looking to Luke who was already looking in his direction. 

"There you are." Luke sighed in relief.  
"I was so worried. Hell, we all were-are. C'mon." 

Luke extended his had out to the lower ranked male. 

"We should get you home." Luke said before pulling out his phone and sending a group message.

'Got him. Let's meat back at home.'  
'Meet*'

He cursed the stupid autocorrect before dragging Michael to the street, turning left. Going back home to face the others.  
\--

And boy was Michael screwed. He sat on the couch looking down at his hands. Wiping furiously at his tears as his Alphas stood over him, yelling at him till they were blue in the face.

He only looked up once and that was to see Niall and Calum crying into Harry's chest and neck. 

"Are you evening listening to us?!" Louis yelled.

Michael sighed. He tried, he really did. He would like I see these guys TRY to concentrate on something other than their dicks when THEY were in rut. 

Liam sighed frustratedly.  
"Well this isn't helping. He's too far under to even concentrate. Let's just-" Liam trailed off.

Zayn sighed but nodded.  
"You're right, Li. Get upstarts now, Michael, strip and lay in the bed. We'll be up shortly." 

Michael nodded mutely at the order.

"And don't you DARE touch yourself." Louis added.

Well that ruined the Omega's plans. 

"Thank god we found him before another Alpha or Beta did." Michael heard Ashton say as he walked up the stairs. 

A few minutes later, Michael was writhing around on the sheets. He couldn't take this anymore. 

He had his eyes closed and one arm draped over his face. He heard the door squeak open and Calum's scent hit him like a freight train. 

Being in heat makes all your senses on edge, and 10 times more sensitive.

"Cal, come here." Michael said thrusting his hips up. 

"Fuck. Don't do that." The kiwi boy moaned. 

"But I need you." Michael pouted. He knew how to tune his boys. Every. Single. Time.

"No. Fuck. Don't do that. Shit. Michael, Louis will kill me-" Calum moaned once again, his eyes fluttering shut in ecstasy. The Omega's hormones were driving him nuts. 

"But I need you. I need all of you." Michael knew he was close to breaking the Beta.  
"All at once." He whispered into the other's ear.

Calum was about to pounce on the Omega when the door slammed open.  
"I can't even send you up here for one simple task! Can I, Calum?! Useless horny Beta! Now get out!" Louis yelled as he watched the scene before him.

Calum scampered from his spot on the bed and ran out the door. 

Louis looked to Michael.  
"Those sheets better not be wet." He growled. 

Michael gave a cheeky smirk.  
"Well, why don't you come check?" 

Louis growled and left the room, slamming the door as he left. 

The smile fell from Michael's lips. Only to return a few seconds later.

"Let's hope that was worth it." He sighed again and bucked his hips into the air.

Now was the waiting game. 

He just hoped his Alpha's cracked first.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took A week and a half after Michaela heat for the other boys to realise something was wrong with their Omega.

'I can't eat this.' Were the thoughts running through Michael's head as he looked up from his plate to his eight other boyfriends around the table, all talking amongst themselves. 

The young Omega gulped and looked back down to his plate, pushing the food around. 

He didn't see the way Louis got Liam's attention and gave him the 'look at Michael' nod.

Which caught the attention of the other boys in the room... Except Michael who had wrapped an arm around his stomach and was bouncing his leg nervously. 

"What's up, Mikey?" Liam asked, making the younger boy flinch and quickly look to the higher ranked male.

Michael looked around to see everyone's eyes on him. It made him blush and shake his head.

"Nothing's wrong, Alpha. Why?" He whispered.

Everyone looked to him in confusion for calling the other 'Alpha'.

"Because you haven't eaten." Zayn frowned. 

Michael gulped and looked to his lap.  
"'M just not feelin' well. Can I please be excused?" He asked, his shoulders hunched submissively.

Once receiving a nod from all three Alphas he retreated to the bedroom. 

'I'm such an idiot.' He thought to himself as he climbed onto the bed, rubbing his now wet face into the sheets. 

He took off his jeans and replaced them with a pair of Niall's. He sniffled as he slipped one of the other boy's shirt over his head. He didn't know or care whose shirt it was. He just needed the comfort. 

'I'm so pathetic.' He sobbed. Unable to stop the horrible noise from slipping between his lips. 

He sat on the edge of the bed before pulling back the duvet and laying down, pulling the blacker over his head.   
\--  
Ashton looked to Louis, putting his fork down. 

"Louis, what's wrong with him?" He asked, his voice cracking with worry.

Louis shrugged.  
"I'm not sure, Ash. He's just been acting different since his last heat."

Ashton couldn't quite remember what happened during Michael's heat exactly to make the Omega to change.  
"W-what DID happen exactly?" He asked.

"No one helped him through it, remember? It was punishment for not listening to us and running away." Liam said sadly as he stacked the few empty plates on top of each other, taking them to the kitchen.

Luke and Calum looked to each other and started to whisper. 

"No whispering. You know that." Louis growled causing both boys to sink further into their seats. 

"Now you have to tell everyone." Zayn added. 

The two young Betas looked to each other.

"Spit it out!" Louis snapped.

"It's- well we learnt a few weeks ago a-about Omega's in heat, Is all." Calum said, stumbling over his words. 

"What about them?" Harry asked. Raising his eyebrow. 

Luke and Calum looked to each other once again before sighing. 

"Well, it was about when they're mated but not helped through heats." Luke mumbled.

The rest of the guys tried to think back to when they learnt about that subject.

They all shot blank until Niall spoke up.

"They become Insecure. Omega's sometimes feel forgotten or unloved." He said, like reading straight from a book. 

Luke and Calum nodded in unison. 

"So Michael thinks we don't love him?" Harry asked biting his lip.

"No. He knows we care about him."

Zayn's glared at Louis.  
"Yeah? And when was the last time he hugged or kissed you and told you he loved you?"

Louis was about to answer before he paused. His mouth wide open, ready to argue. 

Until he realised. When WAS the last time Michael said he loved him? Or any of them?

He looked around. Waiting for any of them to answer. 

They all shook their heads and shrugged.

"The day before his last heat." Liam sighed. Putting his head in his hands, gripping his hair tightly. 

The three youngest males had tears in their eyes. All sniffling and wiping ferociously at them. All angry with themselves for not noticing. 

"So this has been going on for a week and a half and we're only JUST noticing NOW!" Zayn yelled. He was beyond pissed. At himself, hell, at all of them. It was their job to take care of their Omega, but they couldn't even do that right. 

"What are we gonna do then?" Niall asked.

Louis gave a shrug and sighed. He got up from his seat, and walked up the stairs.

"Should we follow him?" Zayn said to Liam who shook his head.

"Just let Louis handle it for now." Liam frowned. Deciding to make everyone a cup of tea.

Louis opened the bedroom door that occupied the young Omega. 

"You need to tell me what's wrong." He said, sitting down on the bed, next to the bundle of blankets. 

Louis knew what was wrong, he just wanted Michael to say it. 

A little sniffle was heard and a rustle of sheets.

"Nothing's wrong, Alpha. I'm sorry to make you worry." Michael's voice cracked slightly at the end of his sentence. 

He knew he was a burden. He knew he was causing trouble for them all. Being the weakest member of a nine-way relationship was tough. 

How could they put up with him? 

"You're not okay. Not in the slightest. I know what's wrong, Mikey. And I'm sorry." Louis whispered. He felt guilty. This was all his fault because his anger got the better of him.

"It's not your fault. Don't say that. It-it's mine." Michael panicked. Sitting up, looking up at Louis. His eyes big. 

The Alpha shook his head.  
"I should have know that not helping you through your heat would do this. I'm such an idiot. I love you Mikey. We all do. We're so proud to have you as our little Omega." He said, caressing Michael's cheek.

"Well of cause we're proud of him." Liam and Zayn smiled from the door.

Luke pushed past the two Alpha's and jumped into Michael's lap. 

"I'm sorry Mikey! I shouldn't have listened! I should have gone with my own instincts." Luke sobbed.

Michael gave a weak laugh.

"And have Louis kill you for disobeying? I wouldn't have." He reassured the Beta.

Calum and Ashton joined the two. Followed by Harry and Niall too.

The six sat huddled together. Legs over legs over legs. Hands touching what ever they could find. 

The three Alpha's stood back fondly. Watching the lower ranked males laugh, kiss and touch each other. 

"They're so good together." Liam smiled, wrapping his arms around the other two Alpha's.

Louis nodded and kissed his chin. Turning to do the same to Zayn. 

"Should we move over to the bed and give Michael the loving he should have had a week and a half ago?" Zayn asked.

Louis moaned into Liam's collarbone.  
"Mm, I think we should."


End file.
